


The Dream

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 2009, Cats the muscial, Munkustrap - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this back on January 24-25, 2009.<br/>It's a poem that just came to me and I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Cats and everything about it. It has inspired me so much.  
> I was initially afraid to be labeled as weird for liking something this much.  
> I have never shared this poem with anyone before, but I think I'd like to now.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Munkustrap is my favorite and Michael Gruber is wonderful! :)

**The Dream**

 

My eyes flutter open,

As I somehow awake.

I cannot see anything,

But one familiar shape.

He reaches out his trusting hand,

And I undoubtedly accept.

My eyes flow up the fur covered arm,

Until they reach a face; where a handsome smile is kept.

I suddenly become weightless,

And my feet ascend from the ground.

He turns away to pose gracefully,

Then unleashes an amazing sound.

The voice of _him_ sooths me so;

As I watch others like him appear,

And slink around carefully;

All filled with such joyful cheer.

 

Felines trapped in human form,

Create a show so mysterious;

Yet somehow so careful and warm.

 

As I float above the scene,

The dance; the music fills my heart.

This performance as abnormal as it may seem,

Is truly a work of divine art.

Each actor with painted feline faces,

Release a sweet, tender melody.

Tails swing ever so free,

As they proclaim their unashamed felinity.

 

Just as quick as it all began,

The mystery came to a loving end.

That one familiar face I saw,

Lead me down as I did descend.

My head fell softly back onto my pillow,

As he wished me a pleasant _Goodnight_.

Then the grey tabby turned and smiled,

Before vanishing back into the night.

 

Jan 24-25th 2009


End file.
